If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Dos meses después de que los Cullen se fueron, una nueva familia se mudó. Son extrañamente pálidos, pero tienen la piel muy caliente. Bella ocasionalmente los ve con ojos rojos, pero ellos lo niegan rápidamente. Bella se piensa que son humanos, ¿Lo son? Traducción.


**If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **teamjacobrulez**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Regrese! :D Muchos me han estado preguntando por un Bella/OC, y aquí esta!**

**Va a ser un Bella/OC seguro, no esperen otra cosa. También les advierto que los primeros diez capítulos van a tener muchos, muchos saltos. Solo intento llegar al climax tan rápido como pueda, pero necesito establecer la relación de Bella con los personajes. Creo que aquí está el disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** No me pertenecen Bella, Charlie, Angela, los Cullen o cualquiera de los otros personajes de Stephanie Meyer. Todos son de ella, aunque desearía que fueran míos :) Tampoco me pertenece ninguna marca o canción que use en la historia. SIN EMBARGO, los personajes que yo invente si me pertenecen y los conocerán pronto :D**

**Espero que les guste!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Chapter 1: Vidrios Rotos

**Bella POV**

Me oía a mí misma gritar, llamando, y suplicando su nombre, pero no podía despertar. No me permitía a mí misma despertar. Claramente podía ver su cara enfrente de mí. Se paró ahí, con una expresión imperturbable. Sus líquidos ojos topacio se quedaron viéndome como si no estuviera allí. Me acerqué un paso. Él se alejó dos.

"Edward…" Susurré su nombre temblando, mentalmente suplicando por que dijera algo. Lo que fuera. "¡Por favor!" Implore.

De repente, sus ojos obscurecieron. No encontraría diferencia alguna entre sus ojos y los míos. Parecía que miraba a un profundo hoyo negro. Sus labios se estiraron en un gruñido.

Después… se abalanzó.

…

"¡Bella!"

Di un grito ahogado y me disparé fuera de la cama. Mi pecho se movía arriba y debajo de forma errática mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de mis sábanas con fuerza, haciendo que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos.

"¿Bella?" Oí que me llamaban de nuevo.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Charlie mirarme con preocupación. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bi-bien." Tartamudee con voz rota.

Charlie suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos. "Has estado teniendo pesadillas todos los días desde el último par de meses, Bella. No es normal. Para nadie." Dijo suavemente.

"Estoy bien, papá. Lo juro." Dije tratando de convencerlo no solo a él, sino a mí.

Charlie tomó otro hondo suspiro, diciendo, "Okay." Finalmente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de que saliera, se volteó hacia mí y dijo, "Bella, todos saben que estas dolida. Yo sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles. Lo entiendo, pero no tienes que estar tan miserable. Miseria y dolor son dos cosas diferentes, el dolor en inevitable, pero pasar por miseria es una opción. No tienes que ser miserable si no quieres."

Después de su discurso, cerró la puerta y me dejó meditar sus palabras.

…

"¿Escuchaste?" Jessica le preguntó a Lauren.

"¡Totalmente! No puedo creer que tendremos cinco niños nuevos. ¡Es asombroso!" Lauren exclamó.

No pude evitar encogerme cuando dijo 'cinco niños nuevos.' Era muy parecido a lo que había perdido. Trajo mucho dolor.

"Ustedes dos, ¿no pueden ser un poco más consideradas?" Angela siseó, mirándome.

Sin embargo, Jessica solo rodó los ojos mientras que Lauren, alzando su nariz, me lanzó una mirada sucia.

"Boo hoo," Lauren lloró dramáticamente. "Estamos hiriendo los sentimientos de Miserable Swan. ¿A quién le importa? Si fuera por mí, ni siquiera se sentaría con nosotros."

Mis manos se volvieron puños debajo de la mesa. Coree mi mantra mentalmente, tratando de calmarme desesperadamente. _No golpees a Lauren. No golpees a Lauren. No golpees-_

"Todos sabemos que ella solo se sienta aquí porque Edward Cullen la dejó. Ya era hora. No sé qué vio en ella. No es un cisne. Es un feo y pequeño-"

Un crujido escalofriante hizo eco en la cafetería. Todos se voltearon hacia donde había venido, que era, desafortunadamente, en mi dirección. Mi puño acababa de chocar con la nariz de Lauren. Tuve la satisfacción de sentir como su nariz se rompía debajo de mi puño.

"¡Perra!" Gritó. Cubriendo su rota y sangrante nariz. Simplemente sonreí.

"Siempre quise hacer eso." Le escupí. Todos en la mesa –Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike y Tyler – me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y con sus mandíbulas caídas. "Por cierto, no hables de mi como si no estuviera oyendo. Es de mala educación." Siseé hacía Lauren, antes de irme.

"¡Fenómeno!" Oí que gritaba.

"¡Perra pastica!" Grité de regreso, no me moleste en girarme.

…

El resto del día fue más o menos bien, quitando el hecho que era de nuevo el centro de atención de toda la escuela. No estaba para nada sorprendida. En todo caso, estaba sorprendida de que no me hayan llamado a la oficina del director.

Estaba sentada sola en la clase de gimnasia cuando escuche unos aplausos a mi derecha. Giré mi cabeza para ver una cara desconocida sonriendo. Eso era raro. Todas las caras de la escuela me eran familiares, excepto…

"¡Maldita sea, mujer! Fue un buen golpe el que le diste a esa chica." Elogió con un leve acento británico. Me di cuenta de que era anormalmente pálido. Mi rostro palideció ante la idea de piel pálida.

"Umm, gracias. Creo" Murmuré.

En vez de alejarse, como la mayoría habría hecho, se sentó junto a mí. Inesperadamente paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me jaló más cerca hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para que un poco de mi pelo le golpeara en la cara.

"Como abras notado, soy nuevo aquí, pero estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos." Sonrió, dejándome ver la bolita de metal debajo de su labio.

"Umm…"

"¡Ives! ¡Maldita sea! La estas espantando." Una voz gritó, pero esta vez era de mujer. Voltee hacia la dirección proveniente de esa voz y vi a una chica caminando hacia nosotros. Su cabello, café y largo, volaba detrás de su piel palida que parecía brillar.

"¿Ives?" Pregunté, insegura

de su nombre. El asintió entusiastamente y alzó su mano para saludarme. Al tocarla, estaba sorprendida al sentir como estaba aún más caliente que la mía.

"Yup, ese es mi nombre. Soy Ives Fiore. Se pronuncia fee-yo-ree, por cierto." Dijo. Para este momento, la chica finalmente nos había alcanzado. Estaba viendo intensamente a Ives.

"¡Ives!" Le regañó. "Ya oíste lo que dijo Adrien."

"Ya se lo que dijo, pero tienes que admitirlo, Rayne. ¡Esta niña sabe dar un buen golpe! Que pueda golpear así debería ser mi amigo." El exclamó

"Gracias." Dije de nuevo. "¿Son familiares?"

"En realidad, tenemos padres adoptivos." Rayne respondió. Mi mente automáticamente regresó a ellos, pero intente alejar los pensamientos. "Soy Rayne, por cierto."

No pude evitar reír un poco, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. "Si, capté eso." Respondí, señalando a Ives. "Y yo soy Bella. Bella Swan." Me presente.

"Encantada de conocerte." Ella sonrió, sacudiendo mi mano.

"Y… Bella." Ives cantó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Serías mi primera mejor amiga aquí? Porque eso sería totalmente asombroso" el exclamó, burlándose de las anteriores palabras de Lauren. Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando lo comprendí, pero lo deje pasar como una coincidencia.

"Seguro." Respondí.

Ives sonrió y levantó su puño en el aire. De repente se puso de pie y gritó a través del gimnasio. "¿Y ahora qué, Daniel? ¡Tengo un amigo! ¡No soy tan raro como dices!

De algún lugar, alguien gritó, "¡Cállate!"

"Uhh…" Dije incomoda. Rayne me miró desconcertada y empezó a reír.

"Está hablando con otro de nuestros hermanos, Daniel." Ella explicó. "Si no lo has notado, Ives es como el-"

"¿Idiota de la familia?" Bromee. Ella rio pero asintió.

Ives, sin embargo, hizo un mohín y cruzó sus brazos, diciendo, "Me molesta."

"No, no lo hace." Rayne discutió. "De todos modos." Continuo, mirándome, "Daniel hizo una apuesta con él; dijo que como él era muy raro, no haría ningún amigo el primer día."

Asentí con la información. "¿Qué ganaste?" Le pregunté a Ives, dándole un codazo.

"El saco de boxear de Marc.2 respondió con alivio en su voz.

"¿Marc…?"

"Nuestro hermano de diez años." Rayne me respondió, "El tiende a ser muy… hiperactivo."

"No ayuda que coma _mucho_ helado." Ives murmuró. Iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando la campana sonó.

"Fue un placer conocerte" Rayne dijo rápidamente. "¡Te veo después!" Ella se alejó y se reunió con quien asumo, era Daniel.

"¿No se supone que eran cinco?" Le pregunté a Ives antes de que se fuera.

"Si, pero Landon estaba muy cansado para venir hoy y Patrick es muy solitario." Él me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Son una familia rara, ¿no?" Le pregunté riéndome.

Se limitó a sonreír. "Dímelo a mí." Rio entre dientes.

"Bueno, ya debería irme." Anuncie.

"¡Adiós, mejor amiga!" Exclamó antes de que pudiera salir de su vista.

Ives no lo vio, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Era honestamente la primera sonrisa genuina que había tenido en meses.

_Tal vez esta nueva familia no será tan mala como pensé._

…

Al día siguiente, empecé mi rutina diaria. Me levanté de otra pesadilla, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y manejé a la escuela. Tengo que admitir que se está volviendo aburrido. Mi mañana en la escuela, sin embargo, empezó un poco diferente.

Estaba viendo al espacio como usualmente lo hacía cuando oí el rugido de una motocicleta. ¿Una motocicleta? Mis ojos fueron hacia el origen de aquel sonido. Un tipo vestido en una chaqueta de cuero negro y tenis converse negros salió de la motocicleta y guiñó hacía donde una montón de chicas se lo comían con los ojos.

Era antinatural como la de los otros. Podía ver un poco de Rayne en el, pero su pelo era mucho más obscuro. Podía ver porque las chicas lo veían así, pero yo simplemente no quise insistir en el asunto.

"Eso fue un maldito show." Oí a una voz decir. Me voltee hacia la voz para ver a otro chico con piel blanca y pelo café. Su cara estaba enterrada en una cámara profesional. Por cómo se veía la cámara, podía asumir que era muy cara. Notando su comportamiento, concluí que ese era Patrick y que el tipo de la moto debía ser Landon.

"Alguien esta celoso." La voz cantarina y ahora familiar de Ives dijo. Patrick finalmente quitó la cámara de su cara y rodó sus ojos.

"Vete a la mierda, muppet." Patrick siseó.

"Lo que sea, duende." Ives le reprendió, haciendo un gruñido con sus labios. Patrick abrió su boca para hablar, pero Ives decidió hacer notoria mi presencia antes de que pudiera hablar. "¡Bella! Mi mejor amiga" Ives exclamó, sentándose junto a mi

Patrick dejó salir un para nada atractivo bufido. "¿Eres la mejor amiga de un idiota?" Escupió.

"Umm… más o menos…" Murmuré.

Ives jadeó. "¡Estoy terriblemente ofendido por tus palabras!"

"No, no lo estas." Patrick y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

"Soy Patrick." Finalmente se presentó. Podía sentir un poco de acento Irlandés en su voz.

"¿Eres parte Irlandés?" Pregunté. Dejó salir un suspiro exagerado mientras Ives se reía de él.

"Si, pero apenas y lo soy. Soy más americano que nada." Respondió.

"Me preguntaba porque te llamó duende." Bromee.

Patrick rodó sus ojos. "Lo que es estúpido, porque soy más alto que él." Dijo.

Ives se levantó y le lanzó una mirada molesta. "Si, ¡como por media pulgada! ¡Y nunca me dejas olvidarlo!" el gritó antes de irse pisando fuerte.

"Tu hermano es un poco… umm..."

"¿Sobre dramático? Si, ese es Ives." Murmuró. "Oh, por cierto, vi como golpeaste a esa chica ayer. Fue genial." Añadió.

Me encogí de hombros, agradeciéndole. "No fue nada. Se lo merecía de todas formas."

"Por lo duro que le pegaste, diría que sí." El rio. Nuestra conversación se cortó con la campana sonando. "Bueno, te veo después." Dijo antes de irse caminando. Suspiré y pasé mi mochila por mi hombro. _Bueno, hoy será un día interesante_, me dije a mi misma.

Hizo mi camino a mi primera clase, que era inglés y tomé mi asiento. Después de que Ed _– él_ se fue, en todas las clases, el asiento junto a mi estaba libre. _Como si nunca hubiera existido,_ mi trasero. Todos los días era un recordatorio de que el existía, de que era real.

Justo antes de que la clase empezara, el maestro presentó a un nuevo estudiante. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Landon. Todas las chicas se lo volvieron a comer con los ojos. Cuando el maestro lo sentó junto a mí, las chicas se volvieron a mirarme. Solo rodé mis ojos.

"¿Bella!" El maestro me llamó.

"¿Si?" Pregunté.

"¿Te importaría ayudar a el Sr. Fiore con la clase?"

"No hay problema." Murmure. Me giré hacia él. "Hola."

"Soy Landon." Se presentó, sonriéndome.

"Yo soy -"

"Hermosa, lo sé." El seguía sonriendo.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré. "¿Cómo?"

"Bella significa hermosa en Italiano." Explicó.

No pude evitar mi sonrojo. "Cierto." Murmuré. "De todos modos, acabamos de terminar la unidad de Edgar Allan Poe. Vamos a empezar con Romeo y Julieta hoy." Dije, informándole.

El asintió. "Hey, no pude evitar notar que estabas hablando con Ives y con Patrick antes. ¿Son amigos?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No diría exactamente amigos." Reí entre dientes, "Ives me nombró su mejor amiga ayer, y acabo de conocer a Patrick hoy."

"¿Ya conociste a Rayne y a Daniel?"

"Conocí a Rayne, pero no a Daniel." Respondí.

"Palabras de advertencia." Landon murmuró como si me estuviera diciendo un secreto. "Daniel es el más serio de todos y Rayne es la porrista sarcástica."

Me reí. "¿Todos tienen sobrenombres? Ives es el idiota, Patrick el solitario, Marc el chico hiperactivo, Daniel el serio, Rayne la porrista sarcástica, y tú eres…"

"El chico sexy y malo." Sonrió satisfecho. Me reí y rodé mis ojos.

"Claro." Dije riéndome. "Eso explica todo eso de la motocicleta."

"Oh, lo olvidé. También tenemos una hermana de nueve años llamada Rhia. Ella es la diablilla." Añadió

"¿Diablilla?" Pregunte con confusión.

Dejo salir un pequeño quejido. "Si la conocieras, lo entenderías." Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero el maestro nos interrumpió dejando salir una tos falsa.

"¿Ya acabaste de ayudarlo, Bella?" me miró malicioso.

"Oh, sí." Murmuré, sonrojándome.

"Bueno, entonces, continuemos…"

Mire a Landon y vi que estaba conteniendo la risa. Mis labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa y la cubrí con mi mano para evitar que sonara mi risa. Landon estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" El maestro preguntó, obviamente molesto.

Landon tomó aire y dijo, "No señor." El jadeo y regresó al pizarrón.

Para este momento, había puesto mi cabeza sobre la mesa, tratando de no entrar en un ataque con la risa que burbujeaba en mi garganta. Me estaba riendo libremente y se sentía bien. No sé qué tienes estos Fiores, pero se las han arreglado para traer más vida en mí en dos días que mi propio padre en dos meses.

…

Cuando llegó el receso, me di cuenta de que al menos uno de los chicos nuevos estaba conmigo en clase. Landon estaba en mis primeros tres periodos. Rayne en el tercero, e Ives en el cuarto. Aunque Daniel era de los de último año también, no he tenido ninguna clase con él. Tampoco he tenido clases con Patrick porque él va en segundo año. Y aunque eran más pequeños, Rayne tenía trigonometría conmigo e Ives español, ambos estaban avanzados.

Aparentemente, aún estaba en estado zombie ayer, lo que explicaba que no había notado a Ives y a Rayne antes. También descubrí que Landon y Rayne son hermanos de sangre y que Rayne estaba saliendo con Daniel. No estaba sorprendida pero si me golpeó un poco adentro del pecho.

Mientras Ives y yo salíamos del cuarto periodo, el insistió que me sentara con él durante el almuerzo. "Pero Ives…" Me queje. El solo rodo los ojos y siguió jalándome por la cafetería. Podía sentir como su piel estaba intensamente caliente igual que la otra vez. "¿Ives? ¿Por qué estás tan caliente?" Pregunté.

"Calor corporal tal vez." Se encogió de hombros.

"No, estas muy, muy caliente." Continúe. El me miró y sonrió.

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que pienses eso." El rio.

"Eso no es lo que -"

"¡Tu perra!" Lauren gritó haciendo eco por la cafetería.

"Uh oh," Ives murmuro.

"No estas ayudando," I sisee, soltando su mano.

Me voltee para ver a Lauren enfrente de mí. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su nariz cubierta de vendajes.

"¡Es tu culpa!" Me acusó, parándose justo enfrente de mí.

"Dime por favor, ¿Qué es mi culpa?" Pregunté molesta.

"Es tu culpa que Edward no me notara. Es tu culpa que los Cullen se hayan ido. Es tu culpa que tenga la nariz rota, y es tu culpa que Landon ni siquiera me mire." Me gritó."

"Okay, entendí las primeras tres, pero ¿qué mierda tengo que ver en que no le gustes a Landon? Probablemente lo alejaste solo por estar en la misma habitación que él." Contesté.

"Escuche que estabas coqueteando con él en los primeros tres periodos." Ella me acusó.

"¿Me estas engañando?" Ives me preguntó, actuando consternado. Le lanzé una mirada molesta.

"Ustedes dos están saliendo -?

"No, no, no lo estamos." Rápidamente la corté de realizar su pregunta.

"¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial!" Ives gritó y dramáticamente se fue.

"Idiota…" Murmuré.

"Ugh, lo que sea. Solo aléjate de Landon. ¿Entendiste?" Ella demandó.

"Puedo hacer la mierda que quiera." Le espeté. Esto solo soltó más mi enojo.

"¿Perra? Creo que ya dijiste eso. Llámame cuando pienses en un mejor insulto." Dije duramente antes de irme.

"¡Cuidado!" Oí a alguien gritar, y esquive lo que me lanzaron. Comida voló sobre mi cabeza y aterrizó en la cara de alguien más. La boca de Lauren se abrió cuando el otro estudiante le lanzó algo de comida a ella.

"¡Guerra de comida!" Escuché a Ives exclamar. Y solo así, comida empezó a volar desde todos lados en la cafetería. Gruñí y empezó a gatear para salir. Chillé de dolor cuando mi cabeza chocó con la de alguien más. Miré arriba para encontrarme con los ojos de Landon. Hubo un momento de él que solo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos del otro.

Sin embargo, el momento se rompió cuando él dijo, "Hey."

"Hola" Respondí, sangre se apoderó de mis mejillas.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" El preguntó.

Acepte. "Definitivamente." Tomó mi mano y logramos llegar a la salida de la cafetería sin que nos golpearan. Llegamos al patio y empezamos a reír. "Gracias." Sonreí, quitando mi mano sutilmente de las suyas, calientes.

"No hay problema." El rio entre dientes. "¿Eso sucede mucho?" Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. "No realmente. Esta es la primera guerra de comida que he visto desde que llegué aquí." Respondí.

El rio. "De hecho, me refería a Lauren gritándote, pero eso también." Él dijo.

"Oh, eso." Murmure, riendo nerviosamente. "Pasa todos los días. No es nada nuevo." Me encogí de hombros.

"Pero tu respondiendo…" El regresó.

"Empezó ayer." Terminé sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

"Su nariz rota… ¿fuiste tú?" Preguntó con un poco de temor.

"Oh sí." Sonreí. "No puedo describir lo bien que se sintió."

"Esto apesta. No lo vi." Refunfuñó.

"Aparentemente estabas muy perezoso ayer." Bromee.

"¿No lo sabías? La pereza es parte de ser un tipo sexy y malo." El declaró. Miré a su cara seria y rompí en risa. Aun riendo, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasto. "¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. Me siguió a ciegas.

Y como siempre siendo Bella, me tropecé con un pedazo de pasto suelto y me caí. Cerré mis ojos, esperando el impacto, pero en vez de golpear el piso, dos brazos muy calientes tomaron mi cintura y me levantaron.

"¿Estas bien?" Landon preguntó, su aliento golpeaba mi cuello desnudo.

"Es-Estoy bi-bien." Balbucee, sonrojándome. Le que quitó de su brazos y me estremecí al perder su calor. "Deberíamos regresar." Anuncie, no quería que sucediera otro accidente.

Landon miró al cielo y asintió. "Si, creo que va a empezar a llover." Él dijo.

"¿Carreritas?" Bromee, alcanzando su lado.

"¿Qué tal si solo te cargo?" Chille cuando inesperadamente me cargó en su espalda. "Así no caerás." El bromeo, y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela.

Me reí durante todo el camino. No importa cuánto tratara de evitar el pensamiento, no podía evitar pensar cuan perfecto se sentía mi cuerpo junto al suyo.

Y me asustó.

_Mucho._

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**¿Les gustó? Por favor, dejen un REVIEW y díganme que piensan.**

**Una reacción y REVIEWS serían muy apreciados :D**

**También, no olviden agregarlo a favoritos o ponerlo en alerta!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Espero que les gustara!

¿Cuál fue su personaje favorito? El mío fue Ives!

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, lo hice muy rápido…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
